The Barians First Christmas
by The Little Black ROse
Summary: It is Christmas time, and this year is going to be different for Maxine with the Barians at her place. How will it turn out for her? Rated T for safty


**The Little Black ROse: Hello! I have come again with a very awesome story! Ah! * Runs away from Technoyon Galaxy-Eyes Dragon as he tries to eat me. ***

**Mizar: That's what you get for kidnapping me a third time.**

**Dumon: Mizar! Tell Galaxy-Eyes not to eat her!**

**Mizar: But you know what she did!**

**Dumon: But you still shouldn't do this! We aren't barbarians!**

**Mizar: Fine! The Little Black ROse doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but she does own the Oc.**

* * *

_" Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la. Sing the old yolde tide carol." _I sang. It was Christmas, and I was in the holiday sprit. " Why are you singing?" asked Alito.

" Because Christmas is upon us, my fellow Barian." I said.

" I heard of Christmas! It sounds fun!" exclaimed Alito.

" Because it is, and we give to others in need of stuff." I said. I LOVE Christmas. It's my favorite holiday. " Why are you dressed like that though?" he asked. I was wearing a female Santa suit. " Because, I LOVE Christmas! I always dress like this around the house." I said, twirling around and laughing.

" I hate that dress!" said my brother Max.

" Why?" asked Alito.

" Because some boys will drooling over her." he said.

" Stop being a stick-in-the-mud." I said. He just grunted at me. " We're back, and what are you wearing?" asked Dumon.

" I'm wearing a female Santa suit." I said. I twirled and laughed again. " What is up with her?" asked Girlag.

" The Christmas sprit." said Alito.

" She looks cute in that dress." said Dumon dreamily. He covered his mouth once he realized what he had said. _" Dumon and May kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, than comes marriage, and the next thing you know there a baby carriage."_ sang Girlag and Alito.

" It's not like that!" shouted Dumon.

" Not like what now?" asked Max.

" Someone's in love with your sister." said Vector.

" Who's in love with my sister?!" shouted Max.

" Your favorite person." said Girlag.

" Dumon?!" exclaimed Max in shock.

" That's not true!" yelled Dumon. Max went up close to him and stared into his eyes. " You are lying." said Max.

" No I'm not!" yelled Dumon.

" You may not realize it now, but you will soon." he said in a creepy voice.

" You are so much like your sister." said Dumon.

" That is why May and I can easily impersonate each other." said Max.

" How we always get fooled, we may never know." said Alito.

* Later *

" Who is Santa?" asked Girlag.

" He's a person that brings presents to all the people that have been good during Christmas. " I said.

" Presents!" he yelled.

" Yep." I said.

" I love that guy already." he replied.

" You probably love him because he brings presents." I told him.

" Yep!" he said.

" Who wants eggnog?" said Vector.

" I do!" I said. Vector hands me the cup and it explodes. " Ha ha! Merry Christmas stupid!" laughed Vector.

" VECTOR!" I yelled. I took a fencing sword and chased him with it. _" Run run as fast as you can but you can't catch me because I'm Vector the Barian."_ sang Vector.

" That is a terrible version of the ginger bread man!" I yelled.

" I couldn't agree with you even more." said Dumon.

" Of course you couldn't." said Alito.

" Alito's right ya know." said Girlag.

" So we are going to help you my dear friend." said Shark.

" What do you mean by help?" asked Dumon. He didn't have a good feeling about this. " We are going to help you confess." said Rio.

" By confess we mean your love for my sister." said Max.

" What!" yelled Dumon.

" We are going to help you confess, and it's no use lying to us, we know you like her." said Shark.

" That is way we have brought an expert on Barian and human love." said Alito.

" I know Nasch is good with it but it won't work. I'm not in love with her." said Dumon.

" Who said it was Nasch. " said Girlag.

" Than who is it?" asked Dumon.

" Let's see, he's blonde, he hates Vector, and was in love with a princess in his past life." said Rio.

" You mean Mizar!" exclaimed Dumon.

" HEY! LET ME GO THIS INSIST!" yelled a familiar voice. Kite and his sister were dragging Mizar behind them. " YOU KIDDNAPPED HIM!" yelled Dumon.

" Yep! " said Alito.

" You are still as stupid as ever." said Mizar.

" Hey!" yelled Alito.

* Some random place in the house *

" Get back here so I can chop you head off!" I yelled.

" Not unless I chop your head off!" he laughed crazily with a chainsaw in his hands.

" SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I yelled as I ran away from Vector and his chainsaw of doom. I saw Dumon and a blonde guy coming down to my aid, but when they saw the chainsaw they ran away with me. " VECTOR!" yelled my brother. He took a rake and whacked Vector on the head. " Thank goodness that he's knocked out." said the blonde guy.

" If he got closer to us, he would have cut use to pieces. " I said.

" Hey Dumon. Whose you friend, and is she single." said Max.

" That's not a girl." I said.

" I know a girl when I see one." Max said.

" I am not a girl." said the blonde guy.

" Oh... sorry." said Max sheepishly.

" Anyway his name is Mizar." said Dumon.

" Nice to meet you." I said.

* Later *

" Now why am I here?" asked Mizar.

" Because Dumon has fallen in love with a human girl and we need your help. " said Girlag.

" Like I'll believe that when I see it." Mizar replied. Alito and Girlag picked up Mizar and they all hid behind a flower pot. " Now look at them." said Alito. They looked over to where Dumon and Maxine were at in the Kitchen. " What do you think we should do for the Christmas party? Cake or cookies." I asked.

" Um, let's try both." said Dumon.

" But, we don't have enough ingredients." I said.

" Than how about cookies." said Dumon.

" Sugar or chocolate chip?" I asked.

" Chocolate chip." said Dumon.

" Good choice." said May.

" They're making cookies. " said Mizar.

" Well, this is not the best time to show you." said Alito, sounding disappointed.

* Later *

" Okay, this is the right time to observe them." said Alito.

Dumon and I were decorating the Christmas tree. I was putting up the star until I slipped. " Look out!" I yelled. I fell off of the ladder and right into Dumon's arms. I felt like I was blushing, and I could see Dumon's face getting red. " Um, I better check on those cookies." I said nervously.

" I better finish the tree." he chuckled awkwardly.

" I was wrong! I can see their budding relationship!" said Mizar.

" I can't believe he said that!" exclaimed Girlag.

" What are you three doing?" asked Max.

" Showing our friend that your sister is in love with Dumon." said Alito.

" So is operation get my sister and Dumon gonna happen?" asked Max.

" You bet you number one monster it is." said Girlag.

* Later *

" This party is a success!" I said. I was wearing a red sweater, a long white skirt that goes to my ankles, and black flats. " You are doing good so far." said Dumon. He had a white sweater, jeans, and gray sneakers. " Thanks. That means a lot to me." I said awkwardly.

" You welcome." he said.

" Time for you two to kiss." said Max.

" What!" we both yelled. We looked over our heads and saw Mistletoe. " Please don't make us do it." I said.

" Sorry. It's a tradition." said Max.

" I hate you Max, and I hope you don't mind. I don't want to do this anymore than you do." I said.

" I feel your pain." said Dumon. We leaned in forward to each other, and I kissed him on the cheek. " WHAT! You are supposed to kiss him on the lips!" yelled Girlag.

" But the tradition doesn't mention having to do it on the lips." I said. The boys sighed and left me and Dumon alone. " Can you follow me outside?" asked Dumon.

" Okay." I said. We put on coats and went outside. " Follow me." said Dumon. I followed him until we were a a little pond that wasn't very far from the house. It was decorated with lights of blue and sliver. " So beautiful." I said. I was about to say something to him, but instead I got a kiss from him. He was surprisingly really good at it. Than he broke out of it. " I'm sorry if you didn't like me doing that, but I really like you and I couldn't help myself. May, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Dumon. I thought about what he said. I liked him the same way too, but I'm afraid that if something happens, our friendship will end. I finished thinking about it. "Yes! I will be your girlfriend!" I said leaping into his arms. He grinned really big and twirled me around laughing. " I told you guys that if you just ask him how he feels about a girl and just give him advice, he would ask her to be his girlfriend." said. Mizar.

" Christmas is the best holiday ever!" yelled Alito and Girlag.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: I'm all done!**

**Dumon: Awesome! I get a girlfriend.**

**Vector: Yeah. A violent she-demon!**

**May: Do you want me to hurt you.**

**Vector: See!**

**The Little Black ROse: Don't mind those two. Please review.**


End file.
